


Dorian and Chaol

by pearlunderthesea



Category: Throne of Glass - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlunderthesea/pseuds/pearlunderthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, short scene of Chaol and Dorian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian and Chaol

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wasn't interested in this otp, but I started writing it awhile ago, so I thought I'd finish it. Enjoy!

Dorian, with his sapphire eyes, glared grimly at Chaol. He should have been the one to save Celaena. Not Chaol. Dorian sighed, and drank his wine. Slowly, he put the cup back down, trying to test his tastebuds if the sweetness of the wine could easily poison him. He was safe. He slumped back into his chair, unenthusiastic about his champion winning. His heart skipped a fragment of a beat where remembered that Celaena would be staying beside his father and himself for four years; abiding and agreeing to her contract. But then he remembered when he walked in on Chaol and Celaena in each other's arms, and how Celaena kindly broke his heart to bits.   
He wouldn't let that get to him. He had a woman to find to mary, to bed and...to love. It seemed impossible now. A hand clamped down upon his shoulder. It was Chaol. His eyes somehow twinkled from the light of the chandeliers above them. Dorian could feel his ears burn as Chaol spoke of Celaena and her new duties as the King's champion.   
He could take it no more. Without a word, he dragged Chaol out into the dark abandoned hall.   
"What is wrong my friend?" Chaol asked, losing his footing. He was clearly drunk. "Are you not enjoying the celebration of our dear champion wining?" He blabbered on, until Dorian shushed him.   
Chaol put a finger to his lips to show Dorian that he would be silent. Dorian was so irritated. He couldn't take the fact that he couldn't save Celaena.   
"Why Chaol? Why? Why did you get to save her? It's unfair, I finally found someone who I like, and you go all heroic leaving me alone once more." Dorian's eyes started to shine with upcoming tears.   
Chaol's face stiffened and his color changed form the pinkness of too much wine to realization.   
"Dorian... What are you talking about? I have no, no interest or desire to be close with that assassin." His eyes darted to the side, avoiding his beautiful green blue eyes. They both knew that Chaol's comment was false. Dorian noticed Chaol's act of denial and he chose to ignore it.   
Chaol's face burned with embarrassment that hadn't yet been seen by Dorian's eyes. Those eyes could see through everything. He knew that he inherited that from his father the day Brutus brought him back to the Glass Castle, from days and months of training in the Stone Castle.   
"Good," Dorian said. His lips perking up into a smile. Chaol knew what that smile was for. "Neither am I." He finished and pulled Chaol into a kiss and pushed him into the darkness so no one would see them.   
"What would they think of us?" Chaol asked between pecks on Dorian's neck.   
"I don't care what they say or think of us, Chaol." Dorian said back.  
A look came to Chaol's face, he brought his face up. His eyes meeting Dorian's. "Would you care what Celaena thought?" Chaol had never used Celaena's name before, for a brief second he was stunned. Dorian smiled at Chaol and put his hands around his neck and pulled him close. Closer than ever before.   
"Not at all, Captain." Dorian purred into his neck. Chaol made him face him again.   
"Well then, Prince---"   
"Shut up you." Before Chaol could finish Dorian tugged him into his arms and kissed him hard.   
"I could have you executed, young man." Chaol said.  
Dorian look at him, he loved the shape of Chaol's face, his eyes, his hair, his lips, his nose. Everything about that man drove him wild. "You wish." Dorian said.


End file.
